Im Goldkäfig
by Valo
Summary: Im Goldkäfig zu Leben kann so seltsam sein.... WonkaXCharlie Warning: Slash, Dark, chan


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts – die Charaktere gehören Roald Dahl, Tim Burton und weiteren verantwortliche. Ich leih sie mir nur für meine Geschichtchen aus.

Im Goldkäfig

Charlie ließ die Hand langsam über die Tapete wandern. Es war eine schöne Tapete, ja. Mr. Wonka hatte einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Ja, eine wunderschöne Tapete. So ein schönes Muster in schwarz auf dem dunkelsten violett, dass es auf dieser Welt gab. Schön, wirklich schön.

Zitternd wanderten Charlie Buckets leere Augen über das riesige Gesamtkunstwerk einer Tapete. Diese samtene Wandbedeckung dominierte den ganzen Raum. Sie machte alles dunkel und erschuf eine Tiefe, die den Insassen dieses Raumes scheinbar gefangen hielt.

Charlie lehnte sich an die geschnitzte Kopflehne des großen Bettes, zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang die Arme um sie. Nun starrte er auf die Tür.

Die Tür starrte er am meisten an. Sie war aus dem Selben Holz, wie die Kopflehne des Bettes und auch ebenso wundervoll mit verschnörkelten Schnitzereien verziert. Charlie wünschte sich von morgens bis abends, dass sie Tür endlich aufging. Er lauschte Stunde um Stunde auf Schritte. Irgendwann – manchmal früher und manchmal später – kamen dann beständige, gleichmäßige Schritte immer näher und Charlies Herz klopfte wild vor Freude und Aufregung. Dann stoppten sie vor der Tür und Charlie vernahm ein Klingeln, dass süßer war als jede Melodie, die er je gehört hatte.

Was für Charlie wie Engelsglocken klang, waren Willy Wonkas Schlüssel, die dieser stets in der Innentasche seines Mantels aufbewahrte und, daran erinnerte Charlie sich immer wieder, wenn er an die Schlüssel dachte, die er so gerne klingeln hörte, direkt über seinem Herzen trug.

Doch das Klingeln schien heute einfach nicht kommen zu wollen.

An Tagen wie diesen wünschte Charlie sich sehr, es gäbe eine Uhr in dem dunklen Zimmer, aber Uhren hatte Mr. Wonka ihm verboten. Das war auch gut so, dachte sich Charlie. Was ihm schaden könnte, hielt Mr. Wonka vorsorglich von ihm fern. Bestimmt war das auch der Grund, aus dem schwarze Blenden vor den Fenstern waren! Die Blenden ließen sich nicht entfernen. Charlie hatte es einmal aus Neugierde an einem Tag wie diesem versucht.

So lang Charlie etwas hatte, auf das er warten konnte, störte ihm die Zeitlosigkeit des Raumes nicht.

Langsam schaukelte er vor und zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Haar fiel ihm leicht in die Augen. Manchmal, aber nur manchmal, dachte er einen Moment lang darüber nach, wie lang er schon hier war. Bestimmt schon ein paar Tage. Vielleicht ein paar Wochen. Eventuell auch schon ein Jahr.

Verbissen starrte er die Türklinke an. Seine Augen wurden feucht.

Aber da hörte er ein sich langsam näherndes Klackern. Mit einem Mal kam Leben in die traurigen Augen – ein Funkeln vertrieb den trüben Glanz, den Wonka noch nie hatte sehen müssen. Das kleine Herz klopfte wie wild unter dem seidenen Hemd, dass er heute gewählt hatte, um Willy Wonka lächeln zu sehen!

Charlie kroch schnell über die Matratze und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Betts, die der Tür am nächsten war. Wonka mochte es nicht, wenn Charlie zur Tür rannte. Das hatte Charlie gemerkt. Der Chocolatier schien dann Angst zu bekommen, Charlie würde ihm vielleicht fortlaufen. Bei dem Gedanken musste Charlie lachen. Weglaufen? Er? Aber warum denn? Alles was er liebte war hier. Willy Wonka war hier.

Was brauchte er sonst? Was gab es noch anderes? Er wüsste nicht, wohin er fliehen sollte – aus Tapeten und verzierten Möbeln machte er sich nicht viel. Die hatte er hier und konnte sie sich in anderen Farben gut vorstellen. Was gab es da draußen denn noch, außer Tapeten, Möbeln, Teppichen und all dem Zeug? Einen zweiten Willy Wonka gab es nicht, da war Charlie ganz sicher. Zumindest sicherer als bei der Frage, wie viele Tage er nun schon in diesem Zimmer damit verbracht hatte, auf Mr. Wonka zu warten…

Jetzt hörte Charlie das süße Klingeln der Schlüssel und das Kratzen, wenn Wonka sie ins Schloss schob. Charlie fand es nett, dass Wonka jedes Mal abschloss, damit ihm keiner etwas antun konnte.

Die Klinke bewegte sich, und Willy Wonka trat ein. Ein strahlend weißes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Hallo Charlie, mein Engel!", sagte Mr. Wonka fröhlich, drehte sich um und zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, nur um die Tür zu schließen und dann von innen den Schlüssel im Schloss herumzudrehen. Elegant hängte er den Schlüssel an einen Haken, den er selbst nur mit ausgestreckter Hand erreichen konnte.

„Hallo Mr. Wonka!", rief Charlie fröhlich. Nun konnte er aufstehen, was er auch gleich tat. Aufgeregt rannte er zu dem älteren Mann und umarmte ihn um die Hüften, denn höher reichte er nicht. Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an die knochige Brust und seufzte glücklich. Gierig atmete er den pervers-süßen Geruch ein, der von Wonka ausging.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Charlie?", fragte Wonka, der in seinem Stolz stets Bestätigung suchte.

„Ja!", erwiderte Charlie voller Hingebung, hob das Kinn und strahlte Wonka an.

„Und schön hast du dich gemacht..", sagte Wonka nun in einer tieferen Stimme und löste Charlie sanft von sich, eher er sich vor ihn kniete.

Charlies Wangen erröteten, als er mit Wonka auf Augen-Level war. Er atmete etwas schwerer und sah ihn aufgeregt an. Langsam glitten die langen, schlangenartigen Finger in den violetten Latexhandschuhen über seinen Kragen. „Hhhm, Seide..", flüsterte Wonka zufrieden , „…sehr fein". Die Hände wanderten tiefer und legten sich um Charlie. Wie eine Puppe wurde dieser in Wonkas Arme gezogen.

Charlie fühlte die geschickten Hände seinen Rücken hinab und in seine schwarze, weiche Kordhose gleiten. Sie schlossen sich sanft um sein weiches, rundes Gesäß und nun hörte Charlie auch von Wonka ein glückliches Seufzen. Charlie wusste, wie gern Mr. Wonka seine Hände in seine Hose steckte. Und wenn Charlie ehrlich zu sich war, musste er zugeben, dass er es auch gerne hatte, wenn Wonka ihn dort berührte. Irgendwie mochte er das seltsame Kitzeln in seinem Bauch und die Wärme, die zwischen seinen Beinen ihren Ursprung fand und dann durch seinen ganzen Körper kroch.

Charlie war sich sicher, dass er dort draußen nichts verpasste.


End file.
